Roman Torchwick vs Green Goblin (ZombieSlayer23 and ZackAttackX Collab)
Roman Torchwick vs Green Goblin is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees and fifth collab with ZombieSlayer23. Description RWBY vs Marvel! Two criminal masterminds go head-to-head! Who will be the victor? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) The night was still… Besides the roaring of anger of Green Goblin. Green Goblin was roaring because he had The Joker tied up in a chair, and The Joker wasn’t telling Green Goblin wear the crates of dust and crystals were. GG: WHERE IS IT! The Joker: Say the magic word… GG: I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR FUNNY LITTLE- ???: All right, pick up the pace, these crates of crystals and dust aren't going to pick up themselves. GG turned around and saw Roman Torchwick unloading crates. GG smirked and flew over to Roman. GG blasted through the wall and threw a bomb at Roman. Roman shot his gun at GG. The shot hit GG and blasted GG backwards. GG: You’ll pay for that! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! GG flew into the air and dropped a bomb on Roman. Roman grabbed his staff and blasted one of his bullets at the bomb. The bomb exploded in mid air, doing minor damage on Green Goblin’s hoverboard. GG: Take this! GG fired a fireball at Roman, but Roman flipped backwards and dodged the ball of fire. Roman grabbed his staff once again and…. Once again fired his staff. The shot hit GG’s hoverboard and GG started falling to the ground. Gg got up from the dusty ground and fired another fireball at Roman. Roman front flipped above the fireball and punched GG in the face. Roman then smacked his staff into GG’s face, sending the Goblin into a boulder. GG had an idea. GG grabbed the boulder and chucked it at Roman, and GG flew behind the boulder. Roman blasted the boulder in half with his staff, but just behind him was GG. GG grabbed Roman by the leg and slammed him into the ground a few times. GG then threw Roman into the ground and threw another fireball at Roman. The fireball caught onto Roman’s shirt, but Roman quickly brushed the fire off of him. Roman lunged into the air and pounded GG in the face with his staff. GG slammed into the ground as Roman aimed his gun at GG’s face. As Roman was about to pull the trigger, GG landed a hard punch in the face on Roman, blasting Roman into one of the crates. Roman grabbed one of the crates and threw it at GG. GG laughed. GG: What is this supposed to be!? A joke?! GG punched the crate in half and threw more bombs at Roman. Roman just kept on back flipping, and when Roman was in front of the bombs he blasted them in half. Once all the bombs were destroyed, Roman climbed up a tree and leaped to the nearest tree. Roman kept on doing this for a while until he reached the nearest tree to GG. GG: You can’t hide forever! Roman: (muttered) I am not planning to…. Roman fired his staff directly at GG’s head. The blast went straight through GG’s head, blasting GG’s brain in half. K.O!!!!!!! GG slid onto the floor as Roman grabbed his crates and resumed his evil plan to destroy Beacon Academy. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee’s Winner Is… Roman Torchwick!!!!!! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Vale Docks - RWBY. Roman Torchwick and members of the White Fang were unloading crates of Dust fresh from Atlas. Roman peered inside one of the crates. "Let's see.. what do we have here?" Inside were shards of red, blue, green and white crystals. The sound of explosions got his attention and turned the corner to see Green Goblin attacking the White Fang. "Ugh, I hate these stupid Huntsmen!" he muttered to himself. He fired a shot from his cane at the floor in front of Green Goblin, who stumbled backwards and faced Torchwick. The two stared each other down and prepared to engage. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Green Goblin started off by throwing bombs at Roman, who shot them in midair using his cane. He charged through the explosion and attacked Green Goblin with his cane. Roman smacked Goblin in the jaw, which only seemed to anger him. Goblin threw some fireballs at Roman, who jumped behind a container. Goblin followed on his hoverboard. As Goblin turned the corner, Torchwick swung with his cane. Anticipating this, Goblin grabbed Roman's cane and the two tried to take the weapon from each other. Green Goblin ignited fire in Roman's face, temporarily blinding him, buying Goblin enough time to steal the cane and drop a bomb in front of him. Goblin ran for cover and when Torchwick regained his vision, he noticed the bomb. The bomb exploded in front of him, sending him flying into the container. Torchwick needed his weapon back, but had no idea where Goblin was. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called out in a singsong voice. Goblin was on top of the container and dropped two bombs at Roman. Roman spun round and caught them. "Ha ha! Nice try!" he laughed, throwing them back at Goblin. Goblin stumbled and dropped the cane, which Roman regained. Goblin fell off the container and Roman swatted him out of the sky with his cane. Goblin fell to the floor and looked up to see Torchwick aiming at his skull with the cane. There was no way for him to miss! K.O! Roman dusted himself off and glanced over at the nearby rooftop, where Blake and Sun had witnessed the fight. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ROMAN TORCHWICK! Ultimate Conclusion Roman Torchwick: 2 Green Goblin: 0 Roman Torchwick wins!Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed Collab